universeconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Empire of Japan (World War 2 Period)
The Empire of Japan is one of the major powers during it's later years from1868 to 1947. Summary The Empire of Japan (大日本帝國 Dai Nippon Teikoku, literally meaning "Empire of Great Japan") was the historical nation-state and great power that existed from the Meiji Restoration in 1868 to the enactment of the 1947 constitution of modern Japan. Command Structure |-|Military structure= Leader * Emperor ** Emperor Meiji ** Emperor Tashio ** Emperor Hirohito * Empress ** Empress Shōken ** Empress Teimei ** Emperor Koujun * Princes ** Akihito ** Naruhito ** Fumihito ** Akishino ** Hisahito ** Yasuhito, Prince Chichibu ** Nobuhito, Prince Takamatsu ** Takahito, Prince Mikasa ** Tadateru Konoe ** Tadahiro Konoe ** 2 Sons of Tadahiro Konoe and Keiko Kuni ** Prince Tomohito of Mikasa ** Yoshihito, Prince Katsura ** Sōshitsu Sen XVI ** Myeongsa Kikuchi ** Takafumi Sen ** Munehiro Sakata ** Norihito, Prince Takamado ** Kan'in Kotohito * Princess ** Michiko ** Masako ** Akio ** Kiko ** Mako ** Kako ** Hanako ** Setsuko Matsudaira ** Kikuko Tokugawa ** Yuriko Takagi ** Princess Yasuko of Mikasa ** Keiko Kuni ** Daughter of Tadahiro Konoe and Keiko Kuni ** Princess Tomohito of Mikasa ** Princess Akiko of Mikasa ** Princess Yōko of Mikasa ** Princess Masako of Mikasa ** Makiko Sakata ** Hisako, Princess Takamado ** Princess Tsuguko of Takamado ** Princess Noriko of Takamado ** Princess Ayako of Takamado Second-in-command * Itō Hirobumi * Kuroda Kiyotaka * Sanjō Sanetomi * Yamagata Aritomo * Matsukata Masayoshi * Ōkuma Shigenobu * Katsura Tarō * Saionji Kinmochi * Giichi Tanaka * Osachi Hamaguchi * Reijirō Wakatsuki * Tsuyoshi Inukai * Takahashi Korekiyo (acting) * Makoto Saitō * Keisuke Okada * Kōki Hirota * Senjūrō Hayashi * Fumimaro Konoe * Kiichirō Hiranuma * Nobuyuki Abe * Mitsumasa Yonai * Fumimaro Konoe * Hideki Tojo * Kuniaki Koiso * Kantarō Suzuki * Higashikuni Naruhiko Military/Political Leaders * Hiranuma Kichiro * Hirota Koki * Ashida Hitoshi * Machida Chuji * Goto Fumio * Yasuji Okamura * Yamamoto Isoroku * Kanin Kotohito * Tarō Kōno * Kōji Yamazaki * Hiroshi Yamamura * Fukui Yoshi * Yamashita Tomoyuki Champions/Heroes/Notable Individuals * Military Units Infantry * Riflemen * Gunner * Kempeitai Auxiliary * Detachments Vehicles *Type 87 Chi-I (Experimental tank No.1) *Type 89 Chi-Ro medium tank *Type 95 Ha-Go light tank *Type 97 Chi-Ha medium tank *Type 98 Ke-Ni light tank *Type 1 Chi-He medium tank *Type 3 Chi-Nu medium tank *Type 4 Chi-To medium tank *Type 5 Chi-Ri medium tank *Experimental Type 5 Ho-Ri tank destroyer *O-I super-heavy tank *Amphibious tanks Aircraft * Fighters ** Zeros * Attack Aircraft * Bombers * Reconnaissance Aircraft * Trainers * Transport Vessels * Aircraft Carrier * Light Carriers * Escort Carriers * Seaplane Tenders * Battlecruisers * Battleships * Heavy Cruisers * Light Cruisers * Destroyers * Torpedo Boats * Destroyer Escorts * Submarines ** Aircraft Carrier ** Transport * Submarine Tenders * Gunboats * Mine Warfare vessels * Food Supplu Ship * Repair Ship * Survey Ship * Patrol Boats |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Artifacts * Melee weapons * Katanas/Bayonets Ranged weapons * Small Arms/Machine Guns * Heavy Explosives * Artillery Territories Kyoto * Age founded/conquered: 1868 A.D. * Territory type: First Capital * Inhabitants: Japanese People Civilization Stats Tier 10: Industrial: The Empire with the aid of Western influences made them industrialize rather quickly, and create steam powered naval vessels. Power Sources Nature: Stealth (Many of their soldiers are skilled at camouflage to hide themselves from their enemies, especially in jungle like terrain and achieve surprise attacks) Conquest Stats Tier 9-A: Multi-Country: '''Since their later years they have expanded and conquered most of the Eastern Asia nations, which include the following: * '''Korea * Hong Kong * Philippines * Indonesia * Eastern China * Taiwan * Burma * Indochina * Malaysia * Manchuko/Manchuria * Vietnam * Laos * Cambodia * Inner Mongolia Power Stats Attack Potency: Large Building: Japanese battleships with main cannons should be comparable to other WW2 ships at the time. Small Building: Japanese aircraft with explosives. Wall: Japanese tanks' main gun should be around 113,614-590,490 J. Street: Japanese soldiers with standard firearms. Durability: Large Building: With sheer size of the Japanese naval vessels which can take explosives and still float. Wall: Japanese fighters with their size and take substantial firearms. Wall: Japanese tanks which are small and can be damaged by significant explosions. Street-Athletic Human: Japanese soldiers with or without weapons. Speed: Subsonic: Speed of Japanese Zeros which can go at 351 mph. Superhuman: The speed of Japanese naval ships crossing seas. Peak Human: The speed of the Type 97 Chi-Ha tank which goes 24 mph. Athletic Human: The running speed of regular Japanese Soldiers. Skills The Japanese forces are skilled when it comes to defending various locations, they dig tunnels and caves in on various islands that they used to draw in and attack their enemies, They can even wait out their enemies or withstand Naval Bombardments. Strengths/Pros Imperial Japan has an exceptional naval force which was necessary for them to expand in an oceanic part of the world. Most of their forces are driven by the ideology that their Emperor is a God, and that their efforts are rewarded with Death before Surrender. Weaknesses/Flaws Despite being a fast moving empire that conquers vast territory, it's island nation have very limited resources (very little oil) to keep up the war effort. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below. Category:Japan Category:Real Life Category:Profile Category:Work In Progress Category:Army Category:Country Category:Kingdom